


Prompt Ville

by BlueRam



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: A collection of unrelated prompts and drabbles in various fandoms requested and filled on Tumblr.





	1. Bucky X Tony

He found it so hard to keep it in.

The excitement, the wonder the shy little giggle of disbelief because this was actually real.

This was actually real. Tangible, undisputed reality where he was so used to the demons of his war-torn dreams and disappointed bitter pills that he forced himself to swallow the more he failed, the more he tried his best and yet the world would remind him that he wasn’t good enough!

This, feeling the gentle rise and fall of a warm chest. Firm and unyielding unlike the tainted heart that lay beneath.

The powerful thud of a heart that refused to give up under his ear and the undeniable smell of subtle metal and something he couldn’t quite place…this was real.

Bucky had, he had… After all that history between them.

The pain and misplaced hatred or maybe well-placed hatred that had somehow given way to rationality and a tentative comradery. Comradery over the years that war had come to earth and the accords were moulded and compromises made that benefit all of them on a whole. A comradery built on sly smirks and sharp wit and total transparency for who they were and what the world made of them.

He, Tony Stark, against all the odds had found something as sickeningly sweet as  _love_  and cliche as happiness. Augh! He could just see Strange rolling his eyes at the whole ordeal, some quip at the tip of his tongues and the kid trying to act all protective like he wasn’t a full grown man…capable of-

“Doll?” Bucky’s rough voice, heavy with sleep cut through his inner tirade. Tony said nothing, looking up from Bucky’s chest a grin in place and without shame poking the winter soldier’s nose the man going cross-eyed that had nothing to do with his great ass.

“Morning, snookums I was thinking coffee for breakfast and those damn scones you  _obviously_  hate!


	2. Keith/Lance

**Prompt: CHERISH**

**C** herishing the fleeting moments between us was like a man who wasted away in an endless desert, sand in his eyes and lips parched, begging for a tiny drop of water. He would consume that one drop and it would fuel an unquenchable thirst that would last forever days, last months last for years.

 **H** urting you was the worst thing I could have ever done. It ripped me up inside knowing that I did this for the sake of the universe and to see the light shine in your eyes one more day once I secured your safety, even if in the end I would not be there.

Advancement, evolution whatever we call it is inevitable. Yet when I finally saw you again, cocky smile still in place, shoulders burdened with false confidence and pain in your eyes. When I saw how much you had grown just as I had, just as we all did and to know that you might have suffered in silence because of it, for just a moment I wished we had never evolved. In the same breath, I was happy that we did because now…now I know how to say I lo…

 **R** emember when we were enemies or rivals? In truth, you were the one who insisted on rivalry. I didn’t care, not because I was cruel but because I didn’t understand why. I didn’t understand your motivation. Then somehow we were tentative comrades and then we were more than that. Then we were friends and after… I held you in my arms for a moment and…something inevitably changed within me. There was a painful thud in my chest, a rave to an awakening like no other.

 **M** eet me at the end of this. When this war is all over and we have laid our demons rest. Meet me when the bitter past is but a memory that no longer pains as much as fumes the hesitation in our steps. Meet me when the sun sets and there is nothing but a fraction of space between us and the chill of the night air on our skins. Meet me, Lance, so that I can whisper the words I’ve finally learned how to speak. So that I can whisper…I love you.


	3. Voldemort (Tom JR) x Harry Potter

A mockery in place of mercy as the church bells toll in the distance and the wooden doors of abandoned doors creaked fearful of the sound they made in an all but dead village. A village made so by the torrent of Death Eaters that descend at the birth of the evening sky, waves crashing against the rocky cliffs the village was built.

The witch factions had been at war for so many years, their world beaten into submission by so-called Dark Lord and his futuristic whims. A being, for Harry wouldn’t dare call him a man that preached that he and he alone would usher their world to a greatness that many could not hope to perceive much less achieve.

Harry cursed the man’s existence as he slowly backed away, a cornered animal at the backdrop of flames, blood seeping from the open wound on his forehead, joints aching for the many fights he fought. For his many victories equal to defeat. Before him, the Dark Lord prowled, a terrifying intensity in his blood red eyes. The human concept of a demon with the face of a tempter that no one could resist.

The painful pounding in his chest, his short breaths and the burning in his lungs was enough to show his fear. He was no fool he knew who stood before him and even if he would stand against him as the last of the northern lights witch tribe he would not fool himself to think reckless actions would save him now.

“Harry Potter, we finally meet. The man who is the grandson of my greatest enemy…once greatest enemy. His legacy.” The Dark Lord held little emotion in his voice, each word counted carefully as his eyes roamed Harry’s body from head to toe. Perhaps in wonder of the light witch’s worth in grand scheme of things.

“I would have dressed up more, cleaned my house maybe if I knew you were coming  _my_   _lord_ , but alas I can’t much prepare with my village burning down and all that.” It was probably foolish of him to goad the man, truly was when for a moment anger flashed in those demon eyes. Harry was ready for an attack, he truly was as his magic pooled within him…he was

“A pity that,” The dark Lord drawled, another step forward a slow creeping smirk in place.

“Yes, a pity. Tell me, Harry Potter, do you know why I am here? Do you know why I chose to attack this village? Why after so many years I would choose now?” A mere whisper as he moved impossibly close, gripping Harry’s chin and tilting his face to look directly into green eyes.

He could feel the power so repressed under Harry’s skin, like so many light of the light faction. Witches content to hide amongst humans, watch their fellow witch burned at the stake for sake of being  _human._  Dumbledore’s teachings no doubt. His fingers dug into Harry’s chin and he couldn’t help the bloody thirsty grin as the man’s magic snapped around him. Lashed out at his own whispering danger in his ear. A threat if should dare to make another move against the light witch.

“No, but I’m sure you’re going to bore me with the details!” Harry dug his fingers into the Dark Lord’s hand forcing him away without much effort, wincing when those dark painted nails sunk further into his skin.

“ I’ve seen you in my dreams! Is he you in my waking moments. That sweet smile you so easily give to unworthy humans, the love you have for them! The love instilled in you by Dumbledore and his like. Pathetic!”

Harry hissed at the strong grip, wishing now than ever the Dark Lord, this man know Voldemort would drop dead like so many Dark Lords before him. Dark witches…more prone to vile and depraved lifestyles he was thought.

“You, Harry Potter, became my desire and for that, you should  _ **burn**_!” Crazed red eyes, magic snapping like vipers, Dark and furious like all Dark witches were. Intent to harm and to unleash chaos. Harry past choked on it, his own power struggling under Voldemort’s might but would never give. Never submit!

“But perhaps that would be a mercy kill fora light witch, knowing that in the end, your suffering will come to close and that you would ascend to the spiritual realms of our ancestors. No, too much of a mercy for a man who dare let me lust, dare to let me want,” Voldemort’s smile was something of nightmares, cruel without much care. Perhaps for the first time, Harry’s fear trumped his own knack for courage.

“No, Harry Potter, for you there’ll be no mercy!”


	4. Naruto X Sasuke

With a heavy sigh, he could do nothing more than watch the sun slowly dip over the horizon, the sky exploding in hues of red and a subtle blue, or maybe it was Violet. He lay there so close to Sasuke, yet so far, with the whisper of the evening wind upon his skin and the silence that was his…best friend filling the loneliness he had never much acknowledged within him.

Best friend where he wanted it to be so much more.

He looked over at the silent Uchiha, watched how his eyes closed in contentment, blades of grass tickling his moon kissed skin and how dusky lips parted ever so slightly.

He wanted them to be so much more, Sasuke was so much more, but at the end of the day, he found himself tongue-tied never being able to admit his feelings.

It didn’t much matter now, though. Sasuke would be gone when the last ray of sunshine tucked away for the night and the moon rose high in the sky. He would be off on a journey of a lifetime. A journey without him.

He just hoped…

He hoped he could tell him when he returned. Hoped that the truth would even matter then, that he loved him more than a friend. He hoped when Sasuke returned, in a year, two or maybe more…it won’t be too late


End file.
